


An Unlooked-for Moment

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sight Beyond Sight [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, alcohol use, soft moments between the twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It's late and Optimus is not expecting to meet anyone when he goes for a ration before bed.





	An Unlooked-for Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



> for fuzi's prompt: Prompt: Sunny/Sides: happy, affectionate, drunken giggling. Just adorableness with each other while tipsy, maybe seen by someone who doesn't normally see the twins like that - Prowl? Red Alert?

It was late, so late that it was nearly a new day, and Optimus was weary as he trudged slowly to the commissary for a ration before making his way to his berth. He was exhausted, he was lonely with Jazz away on a mission, he was irritable, he was…

He was not alone?

The Prime blinked as he stepped into the dimly lit commissary and was greeted by a soft giggle. He hadn’t thought that anyone else would be online so late, aside from the generals who had been in the strategy session with him and the mechs attending Blaster’s party, let alone in the commissary. 

Wary, as Jazz had slowly taught him to be, he looked around the room for the source of the laughter. At first, he didn’t see anyone else in the room. After a few kliks, once his optics adjusted to the dim lighting, he realized that a pair of mechanisms were seated at a table in the corner farthest from the door--and unwelcome company--leaning over a data pad and passing a bottle back and forth between them. After another klik, his exhausted processor identified the bright red and golden yellow of their defectors from Kaon, and Optimus wondered why they were in the commissary alone when they could have been at any of the public clubs or the party Jazz’s best friend was hosting in the courtyard. 

Curious, he watched, hoping that he could find the reason for their isolation and help to remedy it. He did not want Sideswipe or Sunstreaker to continue to feel unwanted among his Autobots.

Sideswipe smiled as he passed the bottle to his twin, leaning close and whispering something the Prime had no hope of hearing. Sunstreaker paused before bringing the bottle to his lips and laughed softly. He took a quick drink afterward, then set the bottle on the table and began marking on the data pad. Sideswipe picked the bottle back up with one hand and made a gesture at the data pad, and Optimus realized that Sunstreaker must be drawing something to entertain the two of them.

Jazz had told him that the golden twin was an artist, but Optimus hadn’t qutie believed it after seeing him in combat. But the truth was obviously in front of him now. Despite his fatigue, he let himself watch for several joors.

Sunstreaker sketched quickly, obviously opening multiple new files as his brother giggled and whispered to him. His hands were steady despite the high grade they were passing back and forth and his expression was focused, but peaceful.

Sideswipe was always in a good mood, but the Prime couldn’t remember any time since they had arrived that Sunstreaker had looked this content. He could almost call it happy, if he described the expression generously.

He wondered if the twins weren’t as isolated tonight as he had believed when he came into the commissary.

He must have made some kind of sound, because Sideswipe looked up sharply a moment later. The data pad disappeared into Sunstreaker’s subspace a klik later and the high grade was shoved quickly under the table.

“Uh, Prime, sir!” Sideswipe blinked at him several times. “We didn’t think anyone else was still up this late!”

“Several mechanisms are at the party in the courtyard, and I just left a late meeting.” He gave them both a tired smile. “Carry on, mechs. I am simply here for a ration before recharge.”

“Yes, sir,” Sunstreaker replied, a frown marring his features. 

“Though, I would recommend a less conspicuous container for your contraband in the future. Lieutenant Prowl is something of a stickler for the rules.” 

Sideswipe’s optics went wide for a moment, then he grinned ruefully. “Thank you, sir.”

“You are most welcome.” He crossed the room finally, making his way to the energon dispenser. He pulled the lever that dispensed his fuel into the waiting cube and picked it up. Then he turned back to the twins for a moment and saluted them with the cube. “I hope you enjoy your evening. Good night, gentlemechs.” 

He walked out of the commissary quickly after, but stopped outside the door to listen for a few kliks longer. He smiled when he heard Sideswipe sigh dramatically and exclaim, “That was close!”

“At least he didn’t ask what we were doing!” Sunstreaker replied.

“Yeah. But you know, Optimus might think dirty comics are funny, too. I hear he wasn’t always a stuffy noblemech.”

The Prime’s smile widened and he started walking away. He probably didn’t want to actually see the content of those dirty comics, but it was nice to know that Sideswipe, at least, wasn’t afraid of letting him know they existed. 

He made a note to himself to free up a few surplus data pads for Sunstreaker to “acquire” and smiled again as a burst of laughter, bright and loud and genuine, floated out of the commissary to follow him down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth, too! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Neither of those your thing? I'm on twitter @eerian_sadow and pillowfort! https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
